Henry Gets it Wrong
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.05 |number=293 |released= * 5th September 2008 * 26th October 2008 * 4th November 2008 * 27th April 2009 |previous=Mountain Marvel |next=Heave Ho Thomas! }} Henry Gets it Wrong is the fifth episode of the twelfth series. Plot One summer morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds with bad news that a summer storm hit and that the wishing tree was struck by lightning. Sir Topham Hatt tells Henry to collect some tree specialists from the docks and take them to the forest before their boat leaves for the Mainland. Henry arrived at the forest on his way to the docks and is shocked to see the wishing tree had fallen. When Edward tells Henry that sometimes trees cannot be saved, Henry is more worried than ever that the tree might get cut down. Whilst heading to the docks, he sees Toby had broken down on his track blocking the line. This gives Henry an idea to block the tracks to the wishing tree so no one will cut it down and he takes Toby's trucks for him. He also collects Thomas, Percy and Emily's trucks for them and Henry goes to the forest. He shunts the trucks and the line is blocked. At the docks, Salty is asked to take the tree specialists to the forest, but he cannot get through the trucks blocking the tracks. Harold flies from above Henry and tells him that the tree specialist are trying to save the tree and without them, the tree will get cut down. Henry realises his mistake and takes Toby's trucks to the depot, Thomas' empty trucks to the quarry, Emily's trucks to the coaling plant and Percy's trucks of empty milk churns to Farmer McColl's Farm. Henry collects the tree specialists and takes them to the wishing tree. They clear and cut the fallen branches and Henry helps by pulling the tree back up. Henry wishes the wishing tree will last forever and ever and smiles. Characters * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Toby * The Dockyard Manager * The Tree Specialists * Mr. Percival * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * Big Mickey * Sir Handel Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Henry's Forest * Sodor Wishing Tree * McColl Farm * Cabalnoo * Knapford Yards * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Coaling Plant Trivia * This episode marks Harold's first appearance in full CGI, because of his appearance, this is also the first time a non-human character appears in full CGI. * Mr. Percival's CGI model is used as the dock manager. * This episode has similarities to Henry and the Flagpole. * This episode marks Salty's last appearance until Misty Island Rescue and his only appearance in the twelfth series. * This was the last episode written by Abi Grant and the only episode she wrote for the twelfth season. Goofs * In one scene, Emily's second front wheel on her bogie is derailed. * As Emily backs her empty trucks to Henry's line, her siderods slip briefly. * Salty's cap brim is missing when he comes across the line of trucks blocking the line. ** In that same shot, his CGI face is larger than normal * The wishing tree has been relocated to a different part of the forest. * It was said that Emily was taking her trucks to the Coaling Plant, but when Henry takes them for her later in the episode, he delivers her trucks to Knapford Yards. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Henry Gets It Wrong! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Equivocación de Henry pl:Henio się Myli ru:Генри спасает дерево Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes